The second substitute
by Cornelisse Linda-chan
Summary: Hitaru Mira Miyuki, a girl whom used to hide the fact that she IS a shinigami. She fights her very first hollows in Karakura after she battled with Tsukishima. She then suddenly disappears from the battle field, only to be fighting hollows later on. Note: Don't start me with the dang Mary Sue, if you start that at the first chap, you have NO idea of what's to come...seriously ;D
1. First day back at Karakura

My very first Bleach fanfic, I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

I stand face to face with Tsukishima, my mind filled with anger.

"You can't even scratch me." Tsukishima grins at me.

"Why do you even try? You're just an ordinary human." He still grins at me.

"Don't screw around! I'm not useless!" I shout at him.

"What's wrong, Inoue?" Ichigo asks.

"Someone's fighting, but I only feel one reiatsu." Inoue explains.

"I'm going in." Ichigo states as he takes off.

"Wait, Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue shouts as she runs after Ichigo.

"I have to do this, Inoue." Ichigo replies.

"Still want to fight?" Tsukishima asks as I can barely stand up at this point.

"Sure do. I won't back down." I reply as I struggle to get up.

"Step aside." Ichigo tells me as he releases his fullbring.

"No way." I push him aside.

"What do _you_ plan to do without any reiatsu?" Tsukishima grins.

"With or without powers, as long as I can see you I can fight you. That's all there is to it." I reply while huffing.

_I know I might lose, but I can't just give up like that._

I start battling him again and put my very soul on the line, something I never did before.

"Why does she keep fighting?" Inoue asks Ichigo.

"I don't know, but I'd like to know who she is." Ichigo replies.

"Mira-chan?" Inoue whispers which makes Ichigo frown.

"What did you say?" He asks her as I avoid an attack from Tsukishima and run at him with my fist ready to punch him.

"Nothing." Inoue smiles as she puts a hand behind her head.

"I'll spare you _this _time." Tsukishima states as he takes off.

"Damned ass." I mutter as I turn around.

"Wait, I'll heal you." Inoue states as she runs towards me.

"Sure been a damned while." I smile at her.

"You okay?" She asks me.

"Yeah, too bad he ran off though." I reply.

"Why were you fighting?" Inoue asks.

"I can't stand him, going around and switching real memories with fake ones." I state.

"You know, I think of him as a friend." Inoue replies.

"That would be a fake memory, didn't you always tell me how Kurosaki-kun was always there for you." I explain.

"What makes you think that." She asks with an angry tone in her voice.

"Because, as far as I know, those memories are all with the adult Tsukishima and not some guy whom is nearly as old as you are in that memory." I explain calmly.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean that he's a liar." Inoue defends him.

"Right, it just means that he's a manipulator. Do you really settle for that when you know that it's been Kurosaki-kun or your brother deep inside your hart. Could you really think of Tsukishima as the person you like so much?" I try.

"Stop acting like you know everything about me!" Inoue snaps at me.

"I'm supposed to know things like that, I'm your friend and I won't let someone like him get you confused." I yell at her.

"Calm down Inoue, let's talk somewhere more private." Ichigo cuts us off.

And so we head to Inoue's place, but Inoue keeps silent.

"Do you have any idea how he can manipulate memories?" Ichigo asks me.

"Maybe a drug he put on his weapon or his Fullbring has that ability, but I'm not sure about that. Not until I've seen proof." I reply.

"Why don't you marry Kurosaki-kun if you think he's so awesome." Inoue suddenly yells at me.

"You really cool with that?" I ask her while raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" Ichigo demands to know.

"Calm down, Kurosaki-kun. She's not herself right now." I try to calm him.

"Even Chad, my family and friends think that they know him and he's my nephew." Ichigo states clearly agitated.

"Not everyone has been effected yet, but I think I can make them switch their focus. If everything goes right they should come after me, while you keep a low profile until I found a way to deal with Tsukishima." I reply calmly.

"What do you plan to do?" Ichigo demands to know.

"I plan on revealing my powers at six in the morning, make sure you stay low." I whisper in his ear.

I walk outside and put a substitute in my body as I switch to my Shinigami-form.

"You know the drill, right Serah?" I ask my substitute.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Serah replies as I nod in agreement.

"Let's get to it then." I answer her as I head out towards Tsukishima's place.

"Looks like we've got us some Shinigami, wait. Where is Kurosaki!" Tsukishima's anger raises the moment he realizes it's just me.

"The one you should focus on is me, unless you're afraid." I mock him.

And so Serah and I focus our attacks, we land one blow after another and Tsukishima finally falls.

"Looks like you're having trouble." Ginjo smirks as he comes closer.

"You have no idea what the Soul Society wants from us substitutes." Ginjo tells me.

"I don't have to know, I'm not part of it." I smile as Serah hits off with my fullbring ability Solar Shield.

"Hey, need help?" Ichigo asks just before a sword is stabbed in his chest.

"That takes care of one problem, now for the other." Hitsugaya states calmly.

**A week later**

_In case you're wondering, Ichigo beat Ginjo to pulp after Serah and I quickly left the scene. Why? I never wanted to have these powers and I really try not to use them _much. _I know what you're thinking: "Why use them against those punks?", truth be told…. 1: I couldn't have handled it alone; hence Serah using my fullbring mode, 2: I hate to see other people stressed out, one way or another and 3: I hate the way Tsukishima told me that I am but a human, a helpless human…. He probably thought no human girl could take him on, stupid bastard._

"Mira-chan!" Inoue waves at me.

"Yo, you 'kay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, how 'bout you?" She asks me.

"I'm fine, sorry I teased you so often about that Kurosaki dude." I tell her.

"What do you think of him?" She asks.

"Think of who? Am I missing something?" Tatsuki asks.

"Think of Orange Head. And he's pretty, how should I put it, stupid." I reply with a grin as said boy joined in from the part of Orange Head.

"What?" He asks, pretending like he didn't hear it.

"You heard me." I smirk at him.

"By the way, why did you leave?" Ichigo asks me as Chad and Ishida look at me questioning.

"What do you mean?" I ask with an innocent smile on my face.

"Can I talk to you for a sec Mira?" Ichigo asks.

"What about?" I ask as I look at him.

"Just come with me." He says as he grabs my hand and pulls me along until we reach a quiet place, which made us end up at a grassed hill by a river.

"So what is it?" I ask him.

"I want to know why you suddenly disappeared after we came and why there were two of you." Ichigo explains.

"Sure, you got me. I have Shinigami powers and the second me was a MOD soul, which I don't want Soul Society to know." I tell him.

"Why?" He asks me.

"I just want to do things my own way, at least for as long as I can. That means no help from captains or other Shinigami, but it also means that I can't be careless and let them discover me." I explain calmly.

"What about becoming a substitute?" He asks me.

"I basically am one already, the problem is that I don't want that badge. Not after they refused to give me one in the first place and not now I know I will most likely have to fight another substitute." I tell him.

"You don't necessarily have to, that's up to you. It's just that it'd be a waste if you didn't at least try it out." He replies.

"I'll help you along the way, so don't worry." He states annoyed.

"Please do it Mira-chan." I hear Matsumoto ask.

"Thanks for the confidence boost, and here I thought that family is supposed to support you." I reply as I notice the gate closing as a rather small guy came through.

"By the way… Who's that shorty? Don't tell me he's your captain." I smirk.

"Mira, this is Hitsugaya Toshiro and he IS my captain." She replies firmly.

"Yo shrimp, nice meeting ya!" I shout at him as he now looks pretty angry, so I smirk.

"Shut up and just accept this badge, Kurosaki will fill you in on the rest." Toshiro states.

"Whatever." I reply as I grab the badge and toss it in the air a couple of times.

"So, let's get started." Ichigo smirks as the badges start alarming us about hollows. I take out the MOD soul from my pocket and gulp it down before leaving in Shinigami form. Ichigo and I rush towards the scene to find the hollow.

"Yo Serah, wanna take another round!" I shout at her as she jumps up.

"You betcha." She replies happily.

"Let's go!" We shout as we go with the flow as I stab it with my sword as Serah uses the Solar Shield as a bow and fires away.

"Yes! We high five as the hollow is now dissolving and I punch Serah out and go back into my own body after carefully placing it in the pocket of my bag. I then return to my body and walk back to a startled Toshiro, a giggling Rangiku who tries to hide it behind her hand and Ichigo.

**The next day before the first class**

"Hey Mira, how's your dad?" Inoue asks as she stands next to my seat.

"He's… he's dead." I tell her with a small smile on my face.

"Since when?" She asks in shock.

"Since a year or four, just after mom and me moved. It was a… a car crash." I explain while the last sentence was but a whisper. A long silence falls and is finally broken by Ichigo who walks to our group and greets us, but then the teacher comes in and tells us to get to our seats.

I look outside the window as soon as the teacher calls out the last person for the attendance list.

_Maybe I should use my other zanpakutou again, it's been a while since I used Uta Luna. Not that I release Uta Sol much, or use them at the same time. Damn I have a lot to learn, stupid Hitaru Mira Miyuki. Yes I scold myself by my full name. Maybe I should try to pay attention to class, nah teach is so damn boring. Oh well, I'd better try before setting a bad example._

I start taking notes and try to write songs as soon as the teacher starts explaining the same thing all over again.

*Ring*

I sigh as I put my books and notebooks away for lunch. I mentally jump into the air and scream out loud.

"Mira, want to join us for lunch?" Inoue asks.

"Us?" I ask confused.

"Tatsuki, Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuiro, Uryuu and me." Inoue replies.

"Uhm, sure." I reply while standing up and picking up my back. I follow Inoue and the others to the roof top and decide to sit down next to Tatsuki.

"Mira-chan, pretty as always." Keigo comments to which he receives a glare, it would've killed him if glares could do that. I lean back and look at the bright blue sky.

"Keigo, we should go. We have an appointment." Mizuiro states as they take off.

"Same here." Tatsuki states as she follows the boys.

"At least we have more privacy now." Uryuu states.

"So who are you and why do you have soul reaper powers?" Uryuu asks me.

"Not wasting any time huh? Very well, I shall tell you. It begins when my parents and I started to live in Kyoto, my father had just picked me up from school with his car. We were on our way home when a truck got thrown into his car, even though the traffic light was green. That's when I first noticed a hollow, even though I didn't know what it was at the time. A Shinigami came by, she was hurt badly and gave me her katana just before she died. I took it and somehow successfully killed it and ran back to my father, unfortunately he already died. I called my mom and from that moment on I had these powers and started slaying hollows." I answer as I keep looking at the sky, trying to keep a smile on my face.

* * *

Read & Review!


	2. Training? Well, okay I guess

Me: The second chapter.

Ichigo: And?

Me: Don't you guys ever stop? I don't own Bleach, same goes to other fanfic writers... We only own OC's and plots, so here's MY story with MY OC. (Maybe I'll get you OOC sooner rather than later) *smirks*

* * *

Inoue hugs me to try and comfort me, while we all keep quiet.

*Ring*

We all walk back to our class in silence, but I don't mind at all.

*Ring*

I pack my bag before I stand up.

"Let's go to Urahara's shop." Ichigo grabs my hand while Orihime, Uryuu and Chad follow us.

"You don't have to pull me, you know." I state as I grow tired of him holding my arm so tight. Ichigo releases my arm without saying anything, which annoys me to no end.

"How did you survive that crash?" Orihime asks.

"Just luck, I guess. I don't really remember how I got out of the car that fast." I tell her as she gives me a confused look. We keep silent until we reach Urahara's shop, where I look around before entering behind the others.

"Good to see you again." Some guy with a strange white and green hat welcomes them.

"Hey Mr. Urahara." They greet while I raise an eyebrow.

"What brings you here?" Urahara asks.

"We thought you could help her out." Ichigo explains bluntly.

"Thanks for the trust." My voice filled with sarcasm.

"What do you need?" Urahara asks me, his eyes obviously trying to learn more about me.

"How should I know? They told me to come here." I reply.

"Well?" This time Urahara looks at Ichigo.

"Could you train her?" Uryuu asks Urahara.

"But of course I can train her, so where to begin? I know, why don't you show me what you can do?" Urahara states with his fan in front of his mouth as he looks at me.

"Whatever." I reply as I follow him to some huge underground room that appears to be the training room. Before we enter Ichigo decides to enter the place in Shinigami form, while I decide to enter first and act later.

"Get into your Shinigami form." Ichigo tells me as he twitches an eye. I reluctantly do as he says and swallow my MOD soul.

"Yeesh, you're so damn commanding. What are we supposed to train for anyway, I mean I already know how to use my powers." I complain.

"You've never used Shikai or Bankai, so that's what you are gonna train." Ichigo states clearly irritated.

"Don't get too cocky, let's see. I guess I should use Uta Sol against you, since you use Getsuga Tenshou. Then again I'd been wanting to use Uta Luna for a while, maybe I should try fight with both." I mutter as Ichigo looks rather annoyed by the fact that he's being ignored. Ichigo decides to attack, but I defend myself with both swords.

"Chant Uta Luna, Uta Sol!" I shout as Ichigo comes at me again. I quickly jump away the moment my Shikai form is released. I run at Ichigo, whom jumps away and releases his Bankai.

"Tch, first making me go through the trouble of releasing my Shikai and now you want me to perform Bankai? Oh well. Ban-kai!" I shout as I release my full power.

"Uta Suta, let's rock this thing!" I state as Uta Luna and Uta Sol merge together and form a chained pair.

"What?" Ichigo looks at me with disbelieve.

"You should investigate your target before making empty statements. This is my complete Bankai, remember it well. You'll see only parts of it when I feel threatened enough." I scold him.

"Looks like they've been well, it's good to see someone with a twin sword." Urahara states calmly as if nothing happened.

"Told ya I know how to use my powers." I hide a yawn behind my hand.

_Damn idiot, well at least I've shown him. Damn cocky brat, next time he won't get off so easily._

**The next day: lunch break**

"You were great yesterday, I never knew you could do that." Orihime hugs me as she talks about my achievement.

"Nothing big, I just wanted to show him I know my stuff." I reply as Ichigo still looks annoyed.

_Maybe he expected that it would take longer for me to learn this stuff, I mean he __is__ doing this way more than I did. Nah, he'll better learn to deal with it._

"Hey, Ichigo." Rukia punches him gently as he doesn't respond.

"What're you doing here?" Ichigo asks bluntly.

"She's been dispatched here." I answer as Rukia nods in agreement.

"Seireitei wants to know if you can cooperate properly, they want to have a substitute team patrolling Karakura Town." She explains.

"You make it sound like there are more substitutes." I look at Rukia with a questioning look.

"Actually, you're the only two." Rukia replies.

"And they're hoping both of us can get along, so they won't have to separate us." I state.

"Yes, maybe the two of you should go out together. Get to know each other better." Rukia says.

"No way in hell." Both Ichigo and I reply at the same time.


	3. Dating Ichigo? No way, or

Yesssssss! Third chapter, I already read my own grammar errors in the previous chaps. Today seems like a good day, Read and Enjoy and perhaps something more. Have I mentioned that I don't own bleach, only my OC's that seem to increase in this chapter. Anyway, have fun!

* * *

_Some say I'm a natural, truth is I'm just learning these things either in the battles I fight or while I'm in my own world. I've done it countless times and grew stronger by doing so, so why won't he accept me?_

"What do you mean WE should date? Please tell me he doesn't have to date me." I practically beg Rukia.

"No, I mean you and Ichigo should date." Rukia states.

"And what I meant is that that'll be the biggest drag in my entire life. Does he even look like he understands me or gives me a chance? I say no, he doesn't do all that." I cross my arms before my chest.

"As if you're so understanding." Ichigo scowls.

"Shut up, just because you're more experienced you have to act high and mighty. Amateur." I sigh the last word.

"What was that?" Ichigo snaps at me.

"Oh no, please don't. He'll use his hollow form on me." I let a fake shiver cross my back.

"Why don't you just give it a shot?" Orihime asks.

"Yeah right, even with his best shot he can't have the satisfaction of dating me." I reply.

"Same goes for you." Ichigo snaps.

*Ring*

And with that class begins again, so we all walk to our respective class and sit down at our desks.

After school we head towards Orihime's place.

"So, what're we gonna do?" I ask the group.

"We'll discuss protecting the city AND your love lives." Rukia answers.

"Well, I have no love life. Too bad you want to hook me up with Orange over here." I point at Ichigo.

"It's not like I WANT to be hooked up with YOU." Ichigo replies.

"Nah, you just dream about it that's all." I reply sarcastically, too bad Ichigo doesn't notice.

"What did you say." He growls as I roll with my eyes.

"Maybe we should find a date for ourselves too." Orihime tries.

"So that means Rukia, Chad, Uryuu and you, right?" I sum it up.

"Well, Rukia could go with Renji." Inoue states.

"Hmmm, what about Jake? He's the cutest." I state while remembering his face.

"Who's Jake?" Rukia asks, so I show them a picture.

"He's so hot." I state.

"Sure is." Both Rukia and Orihime agree.

"So Jake with Orihime then, that leaves Chad and Uryuu." Rukia points out the facts.

"Do you still have contact with Lana and Tamara?" Orihime asks.

"Damn, you're right we should totally invite them." I agree showing pictures of Lana and Tamara.

"Why's that Jake picture still lying there." Ichigo points out frustrated.

"Don't tell me you're jealous, although he IS the hottest guy ever." I tease him, but mean the words I say all the same.

"Why should I, it's not like anyone could love YOU." He points out.

"That's what you think." I reply.

"Will you two lovebirds stop arguing." Uryuu asks.

"So all we need is a date, Jake, Lana and Tamara." I state before my phone rings.

"Yeah? What! That's great, yeah I'll totally be there. See y'all in a sec!" I respond.

"Gotta go, they're here." I state before I take off.

"Mira-chan!" The three greet me.

"Lana, Tamara, Jake, how've you been?" I ask them.

"Great, but Jake seems to have missed you." Tammy teases, which makes me blush.

"Y'know me and my new friends wanted to go somewhere, wanna come?" I ask them.

"Sure, right now?" Lana asks as the others come stand next to me.

"I guess we could. Lana, Tamara, Jake, these are Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Rukia, Renji and the Orange over there is…" I fall silent on purpose.

"The name's Kurosaki Ichigo." He answers.

"Nice to meet you." The three greet the others.

"Let's go!" Orihime shouts happily.

"I really missed you, Mira-chan." Jake says, which make me blush to which Ichigo looks angry at me.

"I missed you too." I tell him.

"You know, I've been wanting to tell you something for a while." Jake starts.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"I think. I think I really love you." Jake says and my blush deepens. I feel really happy… but.

"Too bad she's already taken." Ichigo says.

"As a matter of fact, shut the hell up Strawberry! Sorry about that, Jake and I'm sorry that I don't know what to say." I reply after scolding Ichigo.

"It's okay, just think about it. I'll be waiting, forever if I must." Jake tells me gently.

"You really shouldn't do that you know, but I will think about it." I smile at my reply.

"I told you so." Tammy teases.

"Shut up Tammy." I yell as she runs off, so I follow her.

"Wait for me!" Lana shouts and takes off as well.

"Damn, she always disappears on us like that." I mutter.

"I knew you couldn't find me." Tammy laughs as we join her.

"Were are the others?" I ask.

"I guess they're taking their time." Lana answers.

"Shit, Jake is with Orange Boy." My face turns pale.

"That a bad thing?" Tammy asks.

"Well, I doubt it ain't. He hates me, so why should he like Jake?" I explain them.

"Mira-chan, why did you leave us behind?" I hear Jake ask.

"Jake! He didn't do anything to you, did he?" I ask Jake, ready to kill Ichigo if needed.

"Don't worry, Mira-chan. We just talked, that's all." Jake replies.

"What about?" Tammy asks curious as ever.

"We talked about Mira-chan and how she's the prettiest girl ever." Jake answers while a blush starts to form on my face.

"You really think so?" I ask him.

"Why the doubt?" Jake asks me.

"Because he only tells me down, so I don't get compliments that often. He probably didn't even tell you anything good about me." I explain, making Jake raise an eyebrow.

"Jet he DID say you're pretty." Jake concurs.

"He did to you, not me. He's probably lying about it too, but I know you're always honest with me." I crack a smile.

"He's probably afraid of you, after all you are stronger than most boys." Jake states.

"You're right, sweetie." I tell him.

"Let's eat!" Tammy shouts as we enter a restaurant.

"Calm down Tams." Lana and I try to calm her down.

"You DO remember that that ain't gonna work, right?" Jake asks.

"Can't blame us for trying." We smile at him.

"You're the cutest, Mira-chan." Jake whispers in my ear, making me blush again.

"Th-thanks." I stutter.

"Doctor, Mira has a fever." Lana acts, while Tammy plays along.

"A fever, eh. Let's see what I can do." Tams acts like a male doctor.

"Looks more like love to me, miss." Tams concludes.

"Shut up, will ya." I reply in shock.

"Mi-chan is in L-O-V-E." Tams and Lana blurt out.

After eating we walk towards the riverbank, where we sit down for a bit. Lana and Tammy have gone to Tammy's house and Jake heads home soon after, leaving me with the others.

"Why didn't you talk to Ichigo?" Rukia asks.

"Yeah, you only talked to Tamara, Lana and Jake." Orihime agrees.

"We haven't seen each other in a while and talking to Orange Head only ends up in us arguing." I sigh as I think about what Jake said.

"By the way Kurosaki, is it true you told Jake that you think I'm…pretty?" I ask with a bit of hesitation.

"What do you think?" He snaps back at me.

"I'll take that as a no." I sigh and stare at the river.

"What makes you say that?" Rukia asks.

"He always acts like a jerk to me, so it's only natural of me to think that." I explain as I lean back and look at the sky.

"You love that Jake guy, don't you?" Uryuu pushes up his glasses as he states it.

"He just makes me feel special, unlike this bozo." I point at Ichigo.

"He said you are pretty." Chad tells me.

"It really has more value if I hear him say it." I smile sadly.

"Everyone who thinks Mira-chan is pretty, raise your hand!" Orihime shouts, so I look at them. All hands are up, except Ichigo's and Renji's.

"Great, that's four against two." I state as the others look to see who didn't put their hand up.

"Renji!" Rukia starts to scold him, but a hollow interferes just in time for Renji.

"Aren't you going after it?" Uryuu, Chad and Inoue ask me.

"Nah, it's already three against one. I need to be available just in case, I suppose." And with that I walk off towards my house.


	4. Car accident and tough battles

Fourth chapter, just read and enjoy!

* * *

"Hey mom!" I yell, but no response. I walk towards the table to find a note.

'Hey Mira, I'm visiting your father's grave today. Don't worry, I'll be home soon. Mom'

"Great." I mutter.

"Sis!" My little brothers run to me and hug me.

"Hey Jason, hey Mark. How was school?" I ask them as I walk to the refrigerator to get supplies for dinner.

"Jason kept teasing me." Mark states.

"Mark kept staring out of the window during class." Jason informs me.

"You should stop teasing each other and start to keep track of what you do yourselves, or have you changed identity again?" I ask them as I prepare dinner.

"You caught us again." They complain.

"Dinner will be taking a while, why don't you make homework or watch TV.?" I advise them.

"Will do!" And with that they went to the living room and watch TV. I turn the gas out as the phone rings.

"Sis, it's some weird man." Mark informs me.

"Yes, this is Mira speaking. What do you mean? Okay, I'll be there in a sec." I then dial Inoue's number.

"Hey Inoue, I need your help for a sec. Could you come here and watch my little brothers? Thanks." I hang the phone, but my face is still pale.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Jason asks me.

"I'll tell you later." The bell rings just in time. I let Inoue in and then run towards the hospital.

"Are you miss Mira Miyuki?" The nurse asks me.

"Yes, I am. I heard something happened, so I came as fast as I could." The nurse guides me to my mom's room and tells me to sit down. Not much later a doctor passes by and tells me what had happened to her.

"She got into a car accident, but it looks like she's fine. She'll have to stay here for a while though." He says.

"Okay, I'll just leave it to you then." I state before I walk home with a feeling of uneasiness over me.

"Sis! What happened?" The boys quieted down after seeing my face.

"Mom got in a car crash, the doctor said she'll make it. They need to keep her in the hospital for now, though." I explain, now noticing not only Orihime to be here.

"Sorry, I thought…" But I cut Inoue off.

"Don't worry, it's okay." I state feeling tired as hell.

"You don't look it, sis." Jason states as he guides me to an empty chair.

"Thanks, Jase." I tell him as I let myself drop into the chair.

"We'll make dinner for you sis." Mark insists.

"Don't turn us down." Jason says pointing strictly at me, which makes me laugh a bit.

"Sure, go ahead boys. Make sure one of them is supervising." I lecture them.

"Hmm, we'll take him." Mark points at Uryuu, who reluctantly walks with them to supervise.

"You sure you're okay?" Inoue asks.

"Just tired, that's all." I reply before I lose consciousness.

"Mira-nee, wake up!" I hear the twins shout.

"What is it boys?" I ask as I sit up only to find out the others have somehow left.

"Help us, Mira-nee." They both cry out.

"Time to kill this little Shinigami for good." I hear a hollow voice say. I look everywhere for my MOD soul, but I can't find it. I press the combat pass to my arm and start to kick the hollow. This hollow has six legs and looks more like a huge ant than anything else. I decide to lure it out of the house and to the river. Somehow my plan has worked, but now I'm worried about my little brothers.

"Please let the empty room be filled with my friends." I pray in silence.

I hack away at the hollow, but it doesn't work. I sigh and grab my both swords tightly.

"Ban-kai!" I shout out as I want this hollow to die right here, right now. I stand with my twin swords chained and decide to use an all out attack.

"Uta no Suta, shout of the universe!" I yell as meteors come out of my blades and only scratch the damned hollow.

"ICHIGO!" I shout at the top of my lungs, simply hoping that he'll come. I keep releasing shout of the universe several times and start to wear out.

"Dammit… Ichigo." I heave as I try to keep myself going.

"Separated Bankai." I say as my Bankai splits into two different Bankai.

"Uta no Universe, cry of the stars!" I shout with the minor energy I have left. Fortunately I finished him with that, but soon after I lose my consciousness again.

**Ichigo's POV**

I find Mira laying in her Shinigami form, I wonder what happened. I gently pick her up and carry her home, she has a lot of explaining to do later on.

**Original POV aka Mira's POV**

When I wake up I'm home again.

"Where the heck were you guys! And you, I called out to you and you didn't even come!" I fume at them.

"What do you mean?" Inoue asks.

"The twins woke me up, because of a hollow. I made it follow me to the riverbanks, so they'd be safe. I used my normal Bankai, Uta no Suta, but to no avail. I called out to Ichigo, but nothing. I thought I was going to die, so I separated it. I don't know how, but I think I beat it." I explain to them.

"Wait, you have more than three Bankai types?" Uryuu and Ichigo ask.

"Told you that Uta no Suta was one of the many, because of the twin swords I can choose the fighting style. The type of attack varies as well, even more so when I use one in Shikai and the other in Bankai. The abilities are limitless with these swords, if wielded correctly." I explain to them.

"So you're swords are one of a kind?" Inoue tries to understand.

"That applies to all swords, but yes this one most of all. Most twin swords are originally one sword, but become two. My swords on the other hand ARE two, but different like night and day." I explain calmly.

"Sis, dinner's ready. We brought you a plate, just in case." Mark and Jason walk over carefully and hand me the plate with curry.

"Thanks boys, it looks delicious." I tell them and take a bite.

"Yep, delicious." I smile at them. The others grab a plate and walk back to the living room.

"I'm glad you came out fine, Mira-chan." Inoue looks at me as she says that.

"Same here, I really thought I was a goner. I'm glad that separating them worked, else I would've probably been dead." I recall the struggle.

"You said you called out to Ichigo?" Uryuu starts.

"Yeah, thought he'd show up. Guess I gave him too much credit, but I really hoped someone would hear me. I guess I was just being stupid, it's not like you HAVE to rescue me anyway." I explain.

"Mira-chan!" I look at the open door to find Jake there.

"Jake?" I ask.

"I heard you scream, although you called that ass over there. I was really worried you know." He confesses.

"Thanks for worrying, but I'm okay now." I tell Jake who walk over to Ichigo and hits him in the face with his fist.

"She called out to you and you didn't even come to her, I could feel it. Her fear, her worries and even the disappointment. You don't deserve her." Jake snaps at Ichigo.

"Jake, please stop this. It was foolish of me to trust someone who clearly hates me, so just give it a rest." I state while tears start traveling down my cheeks.

"Mira-nee." The boys hug me tightly.

"Mira-chan." Inoue and Jake look at me in silence.

"It wasn't my fault!" Ichigo snaps at them.

"It wasn't just you, all the others were gone too!" I shout terrified.

"But they were back the moment you left the house." Jason states.

"That was among one of the possibilities I had considered. I just had hoped one of you was awake or heard me scream, but nothing." I look down and put my plate on the side table. I close my eyes and it's like I'm all alone again, so I quickly open my eyes again.

"You okay, sis?" Mark asks me.

"I'm fine, just a bit shaken that's all. Come on, you gotta go to bed." I smile at them and walk up the stairs to plunge some cold water in my face.

"We're ready, sis." Mark and Jason tell me after they brushed their teeth.

"Good, come on." I smile and walk to their bedroom.

"Sis, could you sleep here too?" Jason asks a bit scared.

"Sure, don't worry I'm here to protect you boys." I tell them and give them a small kiss on their foreheads.

"Good night." I smile at them before heading down quietly.

"We could stay if you want." Inoue suggests.

"That depends on how useful you guys will be." I reply coldly.

"Come on Mira-chan, don't take it out on me." Jake cries.

"Don't act like you helped out, you were of no help at all." I snap at him.

"All we want is to help you out here." Ichigo snaps at me.

"Maybe you should've helped me when I needed it then!" I snap back at him.

"I thought you'd be fine!" He retorts.

"Why would I be if I call out to you!" I shout at him on the verge of crying again.

"You even admit you heard me and you did nothing, nothing at all. I was so damn scared and you didn't give a fuck." I cry as I fall onto my knees with my head hanging down.

"I thought it was a trap, unreal. How could I know it was real?" Ichigo asks as he kneels down beside me.

"You turned your back on me when I needed you, while I didn't before. That should've told you enough. Besides I… I can do this on my own anyway, so.." I get cut off by Ichigo.

"I WANT to be there for you, just give me another chance. I promise I won't let you down again." Ichigo replies.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" I shout as I hear a shrill voice close to the height that breaks glass.

"Mira!" Ichigo shouts before going to his Shinigami form.

"Hold on." He tells me gently as the voice stops for a moment.

"Not without me." I state half determined, half scared. I put the MOD soul in my mouth and swallow it.

"Serah, take care of Jason and Mark for me." I tell her as I follow Ichigo.

"So you've come out Shinigami, I was hoping I could avenge my brother." The hollow states.

"That ant on six legs was your brother? Well, you do look like an ant only with eight legs." I think out loud.

"Let's do this together." Ichigo looks at me as he suggests it.

"Sure, but first things first." I state as I take out Uta Sol first.

"Ban-kai!" I shout and Uta Sol now is a giant scythe, I take Uta Luna out.

"Chant, Uta Luna!" I shout and Uta Luna turns into a shield, while Uta Sol changes into a razor sharp sword with two elements.

"What happened?" Ichigo asks.

"Questions later, fighting first." I reply as Ichigo shrugs it off.

"Ban-kai!" Ichigo shouts.

"Planetary Assault!" I shout as the hollow tries to hit Ichigo whom is still transforming.

"Damn!" I scold myself.

"Complete Bankai!" I shout and Uta no Universe appears in a split second.

"Cry of the stars!" I command and as I release it from the blade the stars all come together and form the size of a planet just before it bursts. I fall to my knees from using all that power, but the hollow is still on his feet.

"Let me handle this." Ichigo tells me as he steps in front of me.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He releases his attack and the hollow finally disintegrates.

"I was useless, again." I throw my fists at the ground, until Ichigo stops me by taking my fists in his hands.

"You weren't useless, if you hadn't been here I would've been down and out. Thanks for buying me time." He smiles at me.

"Okay, where's the real Ichigo?" I ask him in shock.

"Thanks for the trust." Ichigo mutters.

"That's not it, you're being nice to me." I tell him.

"First you're saying I should be nicer and now you're saying I'm too nice, make up your mind." Ichigo states.

"Well, I guess I can learn to live with this one." I stick my tongue out to him.

"Hey, lovebirds! You okay?" Rukia asks.

"Yeah, somehow." I reply.

"I already told you I'm sorry about that." Ichigo comments as he puts his hand on the back of his head.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry for, you know, being such a jerk." I tell him.

"What happened?" Rukia asks, so Ichigo explains it for me.

"They must be really strong, I'll make Renji report on this right away." Rukia states as she contacts Renji.

"Hold on, I'll be coming with you." Rukia states.

"I better get going ahead, Mark and Jason might suspect something if Serah is with them." And with that I head home, kick the MOD Soul out and lay down in my own body.

"Sis, I'm scared." Jason declares.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay." I tell him.

"Sis, can we lay together like we used to?" Mark asks me.

"Just this once and only 'cause I'm your sister, got that." I tell him and we put the beds together. After we lay down all three of us fell asleep quite easily.


	5. My birthday and surprises

The fifth chapter! I suppose I could say much, but I don't feel like it, so just read it and enjoy it.

* * *

When I wake up I notice the twins have already left the room.

"Mark, Jason?" I call out as I head down.

"Happy birthday, sis!" All my friends and my brothers look at me.

"That time of year already?" I ask the twins.

"Why else would we do this?" Jason asks.

"Good point, thanks. I guess." I reply.

"Told you she could use a personal assistant." Mark grinned at my friends.

"Blow the candles, sis!" The twins say in unison, so I close my eyes and wish for… Nah, it'll be a secret. I open my eyes and blow the candles out with one long deep breath.

"Here's my present, sis." Mark gave me a small present, which makes me groan.

"Not again." I sigh as I unpack it to find, wait… no calendar? I look at Mark questioningly as I found a gift card.

"So I can choose my own?" I ask Mark and he smirks.

"Yep, you kept saying how you hated the ones I'd get you. So…." He grins.

"Great." I smile at this.

"Now mine, sis." Jason demands and gives me his present. I open it up to find…great, they have books about this nowadays. Dammit.

"Thanks, but try not to switch gifts again next year." I tell them.

"What is it?" Uryuu asks, but Inoue has already picked it up.

"It's a book about how to not forget your birthday." She says to which I hit the palm of my hand to my forehead.

"Why's that?" Inoue asks.

"She keeps forgetting it every year." Mark explains.

"Mira-chan! Open this one." Jake calls out.

"Sure." I mutter as I open it to find… a ring?

"What's with the ring?" I ask him.

"Thought it'd look good on you, try it on." He tells me, so I put the ring on my finger and hold it out.

"Looks awesome!" Rukia and Inoue agree. Next is the present both Inoue and Rukia bought for me, which turned out to be a necklace with a stellar lock on it.

"This is so beautiful." I tell them as I look at it.

"Let me help you." Ichigo offers, so I let him.

"Looks good on you." He tells me.

"Thanks." I mutter. From Ishida I get this Quincy sword.

"Why a Quincy sword?" I ask him.

"For protection." Ishida explains. That only leaves Chad and Ichigo, damn just tell me you guys don't have anything…please.

"Here." Chad gives me his present, which I unpack to find out… A martial arts book.

"For self defense, thanks." I tell him, am I seriously THAT weak. I cry to myself as I decide that yes, I am… dammit.

"Is something wrong, Ichigo?" Inoue asks him.

"Come on, just give it to her." Uryuu encourages him.

"Okay, I get it." Ichigo replies and gives me a small present. I open it to find the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. One of silver with a big red fake diamond in the middle and smaller blue fake diamonds around it.

"It's so beautiful, thanks Ichigo." I tell him and kiss him slightly on his cheek the moment they all look at my ring. I decide to put it on a necklace, so I won't lose it that easily.

"He loves you." Jason states as he looks at the ring around my neck.

"Maybe, I don't even remember telling them when it's my birthday." I remember while thinking out loud.

"You didn't have to, we told them." Mark and Jason explain.

"By the way, Ichigo's outside in the garden." Jason decides to tell me, while Mark is actually pulling me that way.

"Hey, I can walk on my own you know." I tell them before the phone rings.

"I'll get it." Jason states.

"Yes, really! Okay, that's great. See ya!" Jason ends the call.

"Mom's being released from the hospital!" He shouts.

"She'll be here any minute." He states full of excitement.

"Just go to the garden sis." Mark demands.

"Fine, I'll leave you two here. For now." I add.

"Why're you here?" I ask Ichigo as I step outside and close the door a bit.

"Just wanted to think." Ichigo replies.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you can handle it." I tell him as I sit down on the wooden bench.

"What makes you so sure?" Ichigo asks me.

"You're stronger than me and I judged you before I even knew you. I really have a long way to get where I want to be, those presents from Chad and Uryuu proved it for me. I couldn't even scratch that hollow, but you." I look at the sky to try and find the right words.

"You make it seem so easy." I decide.

"The same could be said about you, the way you showed me you already had a Shikai form and after that even your Bankai. I was angry because it had taken a lot of time for me to learn Bankai and my sword is always the same." He tells me.

"Why do you wear it on a necklace?" Ichigo asks.

"I don't want to lose it, so I decided to put in on a necklace." I tell him.

"And yet you're wearing Jake's ring." He points out.

"What, you think this is a nice ring?" I ask him as I take it off and show it to Ichigo.

"These diamonds are too big and there's three of them, the ring is gold too. So why would it be a ring for the keep." I ask him.

"Because it's so expensive and Jake cares about you." Ichigo explains.

"Money can't buy everything, he just thinks it does. Every year I get something expensive from him, but never something I truly like. You gave this to me, because you care for me up to a certain level. You wanted me to have something I would like and that's what you did, that's why this ring means more to me than this piece of junk." I explain Ichigo while holding onto his ring, forgetting about the other ring in my hand.

"Why did you do that, you ungrateful bitch!" Jake snaps at me, ready to punch me in the face with his fist.

"Don't even think about it." Ichigo tells him as he stands up. Jake walks away, for now.

"Thanks, I really appreciate what you did." I tell him.

"No problem." Ichigo replies.

"Mira! Oh thank you so much for taking care of the twins." My mom hugs me.

"Here's a little something for you, your birthday present is still inside though." Mom smiles at me.

"You should open it." Ichigo whispers, so I start unpacking to find….a pair of earrings that match the ring Ichigo gave me.

"I'll help you." Ichigo offers and puts the earrings in my ears.

"They're beautiful." I say.

"You look beautiful." Ichigo responds.

"Did I just hear you say that I look beautiful." I tease him.

"Don't forget the other present." Ichigo changes the subject.

"Fine, let's go." I smile at him. And with that we walk back inside, where my mom gives me my final present.

"Lana and Tamara asked me to give you this." Mom states as I open their gift first. I find a bracelet inside, one that is red and blue. I put it on and then start to unpack the present my mom got for me. I open it quickly and find a new phone.

"Thanks mom." I tell her as I hug her tightly.

"You forgot this." Jake snaps at me.

"Yeah, I know. Sad isn't it." I reply coldly.

"Why you.." He replies in anger.

"Why me, indeed. Just leave will ya." I point at the door and he leaves in silence.

"So, who's this young man?" Mom asks me while pointing at Ichigo.

"That's Kurosaki Ichigo, mom." I reply with a small blush on my face.

"Did he give you this ring?" She asks pointing at the ring that hangs around my neck.

"Yes." I reply quietly.

"He's quite handsome too." Mom teases me.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Ichigo introduces himself.

"And quite the gentleman too, nice to meet you too Ichigo-kun." Mom comments.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Ichigo asks me, so I nod.

"You okay?" He asks as we sit down on the bench once more.

"I'm fine, I just didn't think my mom would act like that." I explain.

"I think she's kind, so don't worry." Ichigo responds.

"If you say so." I reply.


	6. Mira's kidnapping and Jake's lies

**Lin-chan:** Here's chapter six of my story. Since I have a bit of a writer's block, so I'd appreciate reviews with ideas.

**Mira: **Do you ever use disclaimers?

**Lin-chan: **No, but most people know fanfiction is never owned by the writers of it.

**Mira: **True that.

**Lin-chan: **Just read and review or PM me with ideas or maybe even questions... Might make up for some nice temporary writing for me too. Anyways ENJOY! Oh, wait... special thanks to the people who favorited and alerted to this story!

* * *

_Ichigo didn't tell me why he wanted to talk to me yesterday, but I have this feeling that I'll find out some way. Too bad I also have this nagging feeling that something bad is about to happen._

"Mira-chan, so good to see you again. Come, there's something I need to show you." Jake says, which makes shivers run down my spine.

"Why are you here, Jake?" I ask him.

"Just to show you something, hun. Don't worry, I know you'll like it." He replies darkly.

"You could just tell me." I suggest just before the sky tears apart and shows hordes of hollows, all wanting to get through.

"Come with me." Jake smiles an evil smile.

"No way, this can't be." I take a step back, only to find Jake stopping me and holing me close to him.

"Don't worry, they can't hear you." Jake continues with that evil smile on his face.

"No way." I state in shock.

"You won't be needing this anymore." Jake tears my necklace from my neck and throws it on the ground before he knocks me out cold.

_The moment Ichigo, Rukia and Renji appear at the scene they find the necklace, torn to shreds, and my MOD soul that has been put in my body. Serah explains to them what has happened and how I couldn't do a thing. The only thing I can hope for is that they'll come to save me. Uryuu is still mocking, since he saw me being taken away. Ichigo keeps blaming him for not doing anything, but I told him to stay out of this._

"You'll be safe here, hun." Jake laughs evilly.

"Great." I mumble sarcastically.

"What was that, darling?" Jake asks in an malicious voice.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I sigh as Jake escorts me to the tower.

"Don't worry, those guys never liked you anyway." Jake tells me.

**Meanwhile in Karakura Town:**

"Why did she leave this behind?" Ichigo looks at the necklace with the ring on it in Uryuu's hands as Rukia asks the question he's been dying to ask.

"She was taken away by Jake, he threw it away before she could stop him doing it." Uryuu explains.

"Why would she go with him? I thought she hated Jake?" Orihime wonders out loud.

"I don't get why she wouldn't tell us anything." Ichigo wonders out loud.

"Well, she didn't really have the chance to do so. He took her by surprise and she could only tell me to stop because she saw me and wanted me to tell you right away." Uryuu explains.

**Back to Mira:**

"They'll never come for you." Jake tells me.

"Quit lying to me." I voice my opinion.

"Who says I'm lying." Jake smiles maliciously.

"Didn't you hear me, asshole? I'm saying it, you dumbass." I snap at him.

_And with that Jake locks me up in the tower, where he visits me every day to tell me how futile it is to hope that my friends come to save me. Even though he tries to kill my hope, I keep hoping that they will. Time flies by and even though I'm not there with Ichigo and the others, I'm sure that they've been at Urahara's to gain information and to train. I believe in them and that is why I can keep hoping._


	7. More lies, fighting and a mistake?

**Chapter seven up at last. Sorry it took me this long and even more so for not having much inspiration as of late. Please keep enjoying this story and read to your hearts content.**

* * *

_I don't even know how much time has passed, since it's always night in this place that's called Hueco Mundo. Whenever Jake enters my prison with some food he tells me to forget about Ichigo and the others. I silently disagree, but this imprisonment feels like ages and my hope and mental strength are quickly breaking down. I started praying soon after I started to feel that Jake might've been right about what he said all along, maybe Ichigo and the others really don't care about me and won't save me at all. Maybe I was just too hopeful. _

"Mira-chan, you look terrible. You know, if you become my girl you'll never have to suffer like this. I would save you no matter what and I'd never let you wait." Jake tells me.

"Sir, there's a problem." A strange man tells him.

"What is it, Kamuo?" Jake asks him with clear annoyance.

"There are intruders, sir. They said they want to have our princess." The strange hollofied man states.

"Then stop them, you idiot!" Jake shouts at him.

"Yes sir, right away sir." Kamuo replies before he runs off.

"I have to go." Jake tells me before he walks away and locks me up again.

_I stayed silent, because I really can't tell him I want him to be safe. The fact that there are intruders gives me hope again and to be honest I really do believe that it's Ichigo and the others._

"Come, quick." I hear a voice whisper to me.

"Come where?" I ask as I look around.

"This way." I hear the hollow man tell me from a small opening in one of the walls.

I give a quick nod and follow him down a staircase.

"Lord Jake has lost his mind, he'll soon fight the intruders all on his own. If you value their lives, you'll have to fight him." The man tells me.

"How do I fight him without my zanpakutou?" I ask him.

"Sorry, I completely forgot to give them to you. Please call me Itsui, at least for now." Itsui tells me before he gives me my zanpakutou.

"Thank you, Itsui-san." I tell him as I take my swords and start running after Itsui again.

We run and run until we finally reach the scene where Jake holds his sword pointed at Ichigo, while Ichigo does the same.

"Go, miss Hitaru." Itsui encourages me.

"Thanks for everything, Itsui." I tell him before I rush over to the others.

"You'll never have her!" Jake shouts darkly.

"That's not up to you!" I shout at Jake just before he grabs the hilt of his sword with both hands.

Jake then swings his sword down at Ichigo, whom stands there dumbfounded. I rush over and stop Jake's sword with my own swords.

"Mira-chan." Orihime whispers in disbelief.

I try to fight Jake off, but get forcefully thrown a few feet away from everyone. Ichigo has finally come back to reality and is now fighting Jake again, while I try to stay conscious.

"Dammit, I guess I have no other choice." I mutter before I charge again in what I already know will be a futile attempt. Just as Jake strikes his sword at Ichigo again I throw myself in front of him and try to hold Jake's sword back, but I get stabbed by both of them instead.

"Mira-chan!" Inoue shouts in horror as both Jake and Ichigo stare at me dumbfounded.

"You… bastard." I cough as I stab through Jake with determination.

I fall to the ground as I lose all of my strength.

**Ichigo's POV:**

_I never thought she'd just jump between us like that._

"I'll heal her!" Inoue shouts in panic as she cries, while she desperately tries to heal Mira.

"Let's get her back to Karakura first." I voice much calmer then I feel.

"That's the first time I hear you thinking things through, Kurosaki." Uryuu concludes, while Chad is carefully picking Mira up to carry her to Urahara's shop.

And so we head back to Karakura in silence, while Inoue keeps trying to heal Mira.

**Mira's dream:**

_No matter where you go, I'll find you._

I don't know why, but this voice sounds familiar. I try to speak, but words won't come.

_What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? _The voice asks me.

"Who…who are you?" I finally ask after regaining my voice, but I am still shaken.

_I am the person who'll save you from death again._

"What do you mean by 'again'?" I ask the voice.

_Too bad you've forgotten, although I'm sure you're still wondering how you got out of the car back then._

"There was no way I could've escaped the car that fast." I mutter.

_I got you out of it, although I had hoped you'd remember._

"What's your name." I ask the voice once more and a woman about the same length as me and black hair steps out of the shadows.

_My name is Yume and I saved you by getting you out of that car._

"That answers one question, but I still don't get why you need to save me again." I voice my thoughts as I look at Yume.

_You are about to die, but I will keep you alive once more._

"No, I will live on my own." I tell the voice, just before I open my eyes.

**Mira's POV:**

I open my eyes to a darkened room.

"Where am I?" I voice my question, but nobody answers.

"Ah, look who's up." Kisuke smiles behind his fan.


	8. Waking up, amnesia and a tough cure?

Chapter eight, at long last! Sorry for taking so long and thanks for reading, reviewing, following and stuff. Enjoy!

* * *

**Mira's POV:**

"Where am I? And what happened?" I ask, terrified of this unknown place.

"You are at my shop, Mira." Kisuke replies.

"Who the hell are you?" I shriek in fear.

"Oh my, this is serious." Kisuke says just before the others enter.

"Mira." Ichigo says as he sits down next to me.

"You know me?" I ask him, which earns me a confused look from Ichigo.

"Of course I know you, I gave you that ring." Ichigo says as he points towards my necklace.

"I think I'd remember something like that." I snap at him.

"Maybe I should check up on her." Inoue suggests as I look at her strangely.

"Yume!" I shout as I remember what she said.

"Interesting." Kisuke says.

"What do you mean?" All of us ask at once.

"Yume is supposed to be MIA, running for the Soul Society." Kisuke says.

"But she saved me years ago." I say.

"Maybe she passed her powers to Mira-chan here, that still doesn't explain her memory loss though." Kisuke states.

"Looks like her memories are being suppressed." Inoue says.

"That means that she was nearly dead before she came here." Kisuke then suggests.

"She did say that she'd save me again." I reply to Kisuke.

"I thought Yume was one of the Vizards." Rukia says.

"No, but she was close to catch that Aizen guy." I say, which earns me some confused stares.

"She was indeed on our side, although she was also considered an outcast." Kisuke says.

"By the way, I'd like to know the names of all of you." I smile apologetically.

"I'm Orihime Inoue." Inoue says.

"Ishida Uryuu." Ishida says.

"I'm Chad." Chad introduces himself.

"Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia follows.

"Abarai Renji." Renji informs me.

_You seem familiar to me. Why can't I remember your name? Why do I feel so weird when you are so close to me?_

"Sorry, could you tell me your name again? I kinda dozed off." I say as I look at him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm a substitute shinigami." Ichigo informs me.

_I want to remember all of these people, all of my bonds and even all of my feelings towards them. Please let me be able to keep living with my memories._

I silently pray, hoping that Yume will understand.

"It seems your reiatsu is still intact." Uryuu informs me.

**"Are you sure?" **I hear Yume's voice ask me.

_More than ever. I always hated to forget people._

**"Fine, I'll give myself up for you. I'll always love you, my dear…." **Yume's voice dies soon after, leaving me with loads of questions.

"Can someone give up their life for someone else?" I ask suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Kisuke asks me.

"Never mind." I reply before I stand up and head outside.

"Strange." They all say, although Ichigo has followed me.

"Do you remember now?" Ichigo asks me.

"I remember everything now, everything except how I got here." I smile at Ichigo.


End file.
